


Shopping Day

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Based on the manga. Things don't turn out the way Michiru imagines after she views a young Hotaru near sweets in a grocery store.





	Shopping Day

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru smiled at Hotaru after she entered a grocery store with her. *I’m looking forward to eating a few sweets after previous battles. I remember protecting companions from enemies. I’ll always be a mother protecting others.* Michiru’s smile remained as she focused on Hotaru. A frown replaced it as soon as the happy latter ran to many sweets. 

Michiru’s eyes widened. After approaching Hotaru, she viewed her taking a sweet. She gasped after Hotaru knocked the sweets down. ‘’Hotaru!’’ she exclaimed. Her shoulders slumped the minute the latter ran from her. She lifted the sweets and returned them to the shelf.

Michiru ran to Hotaru. ‘’Remain with me.’’ She viewed Hotaru cuddling a stuffed firefly. ‘’We are not here to buy toys. Put it back.’’ Her eyes became wide again after Hotaru’s lip trembled. 

After dropping the firefly, Hotaru frowned. Tears began to form in her eyes. 

Michiru’s shoulders slumped again. ‘’Very well. I’ll purchase the firefly.’’ Michiru saw Hotaru’s new smile and imitated her. She followed her to other sweets. She viewed her taking chocolate and unwrapping it. 

‘’I have to buy the sweet, Hotaru!’’ Worry filled Michiru’s eyes after Hotaru ate chocolate and smiled. Her shoulders slumped again. *I survived after battles. Shopping with Hotaru? I’ll have someone look after her before the next shopping day.* 

The End


End file.
